


Hawks and Doves

by twink_link25



Category: A/B/O - Fandom, Alpha/Beta/Omega - Fandom, Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, original omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_link25/pseuds/twink_link25
Summary: Wallace happily gets ready for a date with his unofficial boyfriend, Jordan, despite his best friend's wariness of the other.
Relationships: Male omega/male alpha, Male omega/male beta, Omega/Alpha - Relationship, Omega/Beta - Relationship, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Hawks and Doves

“Fucking... move asshole!” Parker shouted at his screen, thumbs moving wildly on his controller as he tried to fend off some online threat. “We’re on the same team, dumbass, move!”

Wallace just looked up at the shout, his empty sketchbook laying in his lap as useless as ever. His pencil had been sharpened at least a thousand times despite not actually being used in the past hour. Wallace laughed as Parker’s virtual character got blown to bits on the screen in front of them, the frustrated redhead groaning and dropping his controller in defeat.

“You try it, if it seems so funny,” Parker huffed. “Doesn’t sound like you’re having much more luck drawing.”

“What do you mean?” Wallace asked, raising a brow and sliding his pencil into the spiral spine of the sketchbook.

“I could hear you tapping your pencil every few minutes and then stop,” Parker explained. “You tap it when you start getting an idea and stop when you don’t like it. If you like the idea I usually hear you start sketching but I haven’t heard that yet.”

Wallace chuckled and looked down at the blank page. “I’m trying to work on a self portrait,” he explained. “I can’t decide how I want to do it, though.”

“Just draw a selfie you really like,” Parker suggested. “Or does the insecure omega not have any good selfies?” He laughed when Wallace playfully shoved him and just shrugged again. “Am I wrong?”

“I don’t want to just draw some random picture,” Wallace said. He looked back down at the paper and tried to visualize himself on the page. “I want it to be more open, dynamic I guess? I’m not sure...”

“Draw a nude.”

Wallace rolled his eyes again at his beta best friend before turning his head at the sound of muffled heavy metal music. He already knew who was playing it but that only made it weirder, Parker’s brother was not someone you’d expect to be into heavy metal.

“Am I the only one who doesn’t get the logic of playing that stuff when you write?” Wallace asked. “Seems like it’d be counter-productive.”

“I don’t know,” Parker shrugged, pulling his red hair out of his face and into a beanie from nearby on the ground. “Addison’s a weirdo, he says it ‘drowns out extra conversations in his head’ or something. I don’t really care, I just wish he’d invest in some headphones.” The beta grabbed his controller again, switching through screens to start another game. “You sure you don’t wanna try a round?”

“I’m sure,” Wallace said, setting down the sketchbook in defeat. He felt his phone buzz on the ground beside him and picked it up, smiling at who it was from. He bit his lip at the text from Jordan, perking up as he started to get excited.

_ Jordan: Date tonight, does an hour and a half from now work? _

“What’s the Big Bad Wolf want this time?” Parker nearly growled, though it wasn’t completely obvious if the tone was because of the game or the text.

“Don’t call him that,” Wallace pouted slightly. “He’s not a bad guy, I don’t get why you have this vendetta against him.”

“He doesn’t sound like a good guy,” Parker said. “He always demands shit from you. Like now, I bet, what is he  _ telling _ you to do?”

Wallace rolled his eyes and started typing on his phone as he spoke. “He didn’t  _ tell _ me to do anything,” he insisted. “He just suggested that we go out tonight, and I’m saying yes.” He made sure to add a heart before hitting send and looked back up at Parker. “You can’t hate him so much, you’ve never even met him,” he tried.

“Don’t need to meet him,” Parker shrugged. “I already don’t like that he never asks what  _ you _ want to do, or if you’re even available to do anything. He just says ‘let’s go’ and you run to him like a puppy, not to mention he refuses to let you drive yourself to any of these dates.”

“He’s just assertive,” Wallace argued. “If I said I couldn’t do something I’m completely allowed to say no. He’s also a gentleman and likes to drive me places, is that a crime?”

Wallace sighed and crossed his arms, resting his elbows on his knees as he thought for a moment. He’d said no to a date night once, a week or two after they started going out, because he had an art project to work on. Jordan seemed okay with it, but Wallace could tell it upset him. The older beta didn’t text Wallace for days after that, and the omega grew anxious that he’d hurt the other’s feelings and finally reached out. Even then it took another day or two for Jordan to call him back and after Wallace apologized everything seemed to work back out. Wallace didn’t want to hurt Jordan like that again, though.

“I still don’t like him,” Parker said again, jumping as he dodged another player. “He gives me a bad feeling in my gut.”

“That’s probably just gas,” Wallace joked before standing and grabbing his sketchbook back off the floor, shoving it into his backpack. “I’m gonna head out, I need to get ready for my date tonight.” He smiled again as he thought about the date, not even his best friend’s complaints could get him down about it. “I’ll see you.”

“I’ll see ya!” Parker called back. “Text me where you are when you get there!”

“Will do,” Wallace promised before heading out of Parker’s room.

The omega just looked down at the texts, seeing the three little dots pop up and down as Jordan seemed to not know what to send. Wallace just smiled and wondered what it could be the other wanted to say.

He hoped Parker would come around, eventually, maybe after he met Jordan and saw he was just protective but really sweet. So long as Parker didn’t get too freaked out over how much older Jordan was it shouldn’t be too hard. Wallace was still a bit nervous to admit that he was just out of high school and dating a man in his early thirties, but it really wasn’t as bad as it sounded. Wallace was going to be eighteen in a month, anyways, it really was no big deal.

Wallace paused as Addison’s door opened in front of him in the hall, the heavy metal music no longer muffled and still blasting.

Addison quickly closed the door to keep the music as quiet as possible outside the room before noticing and nodding at Wallace in greeting, his expression changing to a wide grin before saying “Hey, Wallace.”

“Hey, sorry if I’m in the way,” Wallace stepped aside quickly so Addison could move past him in the hall, but the alpha just shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” Addison brushed off, adjusting his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He rested his hands in his pockets and tilted his head at Wallace. “You staying for dinner tonight?” he asked. “You might as well move in since you’re here all the time.”

“No,” Wallace shook his head with a laugh. “I promised my dad I’d be home tonight, anyway. If I decide to bother you guys I’ll have a whole gap year to come and do just that.”

“You don’t bother any of us, Wallace,” Addison insisted. “I’m still surprised you’re doing a gap year, though, you were so excited to apply for Solestien and you’ve got the grades for a good scholarship.”

“I just want some time to relax first,” Wallace tried, not really wanting to talk about it anymore. “Besides you go to community college and you’re doing great on your journalism major. Fancy big schools aren’t the most important thing.”

“Not what I’m saying,” Addison laughed, adjusting his glasses again. “But if you do get bored next year and Parker’s busy with his own school stuff, you can always hang out with me. I may not be as good at video games but I’d love to sit and listen to you go on about whatever projects you got going on.” The alpha glanced around the hall a bit after saying that and Wallace just chuckled again with a shrug, about to answer when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It seemed like a call instead of just a text this time.

“I gotta go,” Wallace said quickly, squeezing around Addison to go the rest of the way down the hall. “I don’t want my dad worrying, I’ll see you!”

Wallace practically ran out of the house and to his car, answering his phone right as he sat down in his car. “Hey,” he smiled, breathing a little heavily from rushing.

“Hello, Dove,” Jordan’s voice melted Wallace on the spot, the omega blushing hard and biting his lip. “I just wanted to call to talk about our date tonight.”

“I can’t wait,” Wallace giggled. He never expected to be told what their dates would entail until they happened, but knew whenever Jordan wanted to talk about them it meant Wallace needed to prepare for something.

“I’m going to take you to a nice park I found after one of my meetings earlier today,” Jordan continued. Wallace heard Jordan tap his pen a few times against his desk, knowing that meant he was excited. “It’s going to be a little chilly tonight, so I just wanted to make sure you brought a coat. The one I bought you recently would be perfect.”

“Alright, will do,” Wallace hummed happily. He paused a moment, then rushed something out before Jordan could start talking again. “I’m really happy I met you, Jordan.”

The older beta’s chuckle made Wallace’s heart flutter. “I’m happy I met you, too, Dove,” he said softly. “You’re perfect, you know. Perfect in every way.”

Wallace blushed again and responded with a small “thank you,” wondering to himself how he managed to find someone who made him really feel perfect.

“I have a few more things to finish up before I can head out,” Jordan continued. “I can’t leave too many files on my desk when I come get you.”

“Usual place?” Wallace asked, smiling at the affirmative hum. Jordan said something about seeing Wallace soon before hanging up, leaving the omega a giddy mush in his seat.

He plugged in and set down his phone, turning on a playlist before turning on his car. It was a bunch of songs Jordan liked to listen to, and he wanted to impress the beta by being able to sing along when he played or hummed them. Wallace drove eagerly home, practically running into his house to get changed into something nicer and find his coat.


End file.
